1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates to a composite matrix for use in the composite restoration of a posterior tooth whose proximal surface has been partially removed. The composite matrix of the present invention is intended for permanent installation on the tooth during the restoration process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The removal of decayed material from teeth leaves a void or cavity which is typically filled in normal dentistry procedure. The filling of the void or cavity is known as restoration. For many years, metal alloys, known as dental amalgam alloys, were used as fillings or restoration material.
In recent years, composite materials have gained increasing acceptance as an alternative to dental amalgam alloys for the restoration of posterior teeth. Composite restoration material closely resembles the tooth in color, and thus provides a more aesthetically pleasing appearance in the tooth than does a dental amalgam alloy.
In the prior art, a matrix band is wrapped around the tooth after the decayed material is removed in order to define a volume which will contain the composite restoration material. After the composite restoration material is placed in the void and cured, the matrix band is removed. The use of a temporarily installed matrix band involves several problems.
First, the removal of the matrix band often results in leaving an exposed gap between the composite restoration material and the tooth's surface. Second, the exposed composite restoration material on the outer proximal surface of the tooth is subject to proximal abrasion. Third, microleakage may occur through the exposed composite restoration material on the proximal surface of the tooth.